


selfish garbage

by orphan_account



Series: The Drabble fabbles [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 13:42:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1820434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vector does some messed up things and he is garbage and selfish and he's Vector and everything sucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	selfish garbage

**Author's Note:**

> part 2 of garbage fic. ok

Vector takes it back, Vector is not sorry and he will never be sorry so he goes over and sees a fucking lil kid on the street and he’s like “God damn fuck shit!” and he just rips the little kid’s arm off because holy shit Vector is on the roids, Vector give no fuck, Vector angry as fuck and he have like ten solid dick points so his penis expand, and he just goes on a slapping spree, Vector is going to destroy everyone. Vector will crash all the enemies with his humungous penis banger, goddamn bless Vector.

Vector is never sorry, Vector fucking lied, Vector see lil girl with ice cream cone and smack it down with his penis and he is pee like fire hose, Vector no give fuck, Vector never gave fuck, Vector fuck everyone, Vector goes hard as hell.

Vector is pretty sure he is made of anger.

Vector is anger.


End file.
